Bravios tons da juventude
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Eles eram jovens, inconsequentes e bravios. A vida se descortinava ao seus olhos, e o mundo era o palco onde pretendiam brilhar. U.A.


**Título: **Bravios tons da juventude  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: U.A.  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** livre (a princípio)  
**Gênero: **comédia, aventura, amizade  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18... e não por causa de cenas de violência...

* * *

**Bravios tons da juventude**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 01_

Bobby Singer parou na ponta do longo corredor e observou, contemplando o silêncio e vazio do lugar. Os olhos voltaram-se para o relógio de forma arredondada que ficava pendurado acima da porta principal de folha dupla.

Faltavam segundos...

Segundos para que o silêncio e a paz fossem quebrados. Então, ao soar o sinal, centenas de alunos sairiam de suas salas, passariam por ali rumo suas casas, após o fim das aulas. Sábado era o dia mais desejado por todos.

E o pensamento profetizante se realizou. O sinal disparou, o disparo que dava início a corrida. Então se seguiu o som de passos, vozes altas, animadas e risadas descontraídas.

Os alunos do colégio ganharam os corredores como uma manada em fuga, vindos de várias direções, descendo as escadas e dos pátios externos.

Bobby Singer observava a todos com olhos atentos. Conhecia cada um daqueles garotos e garotas, suas famílias e histórias.

– Senhorita Lauper esta saia está curta demais, não a use de novo. Senhor Forrest cuspa esse chiclete e arrume a blusa do uniforme! – assim Singer ia dando um jeito de manter todos na linha. Ou pelo menos a maioria.

O fluxo começa a diminuir. O homem cruzou os braços nas costas e ia voltar para o seu gabinete quando ouviu um grito que não combinava com a cena.

– SAIIIIII DA FREEEEEENTE!

Bobby mal teve tempo de saltar para o lado e um garoto passou por ele sobre uma prancha de skate, deslizando pelo corredor velozmente.

– WINCHESTER! – Bobby gritou furioso, enquanto os outros alunos saiam do caminho para não serem atropelados.

– EU ESQUECI – o adolescente puxou o boné azul da cabeça, expondo os fios loiros e arrepiados, um tanto amassados por causa do boné – SORRY!

– NÃO FALO DO BONÉ! – não dando a mínima o loiro escapou pela porta da frente da escola sem olhar pra trás novamente – DEAN WINCHESTER!

– CUIDADO!

Sem nem se recuperar do susto Bobby teve que saltar de novo, por que um rapaz alto e magro, levemente desengonçado, passou veloz patinando com os _rollers_ nos pés.

– WINCHESTER! – o homem gritou pela segunda vez.

– SINTO MUITO VICE-DIRETOR SINGER! – o rapaz puxou um gorro de lá da cabeça, bagunçando os fios de cabelo castanho um tanto longos.

Bobby deixou os ombros caírem e desistiu de continuar ali berrando. Os dois irmãos, Dean e Samuel Winchester, eram do grupo que lhe dava muita dor de cabeça. Mas segunda-feira os pegaria de jeito: um mês de detenção pra cada um. Outra vez...

Quando Sam cruzou as portas de saída flagrou Dean terminando de descer a escadaria principal, conseguindo manobrar até o fim com uma postura meio tensa, os braços dando equilíbrio e estabilidade. Assim que terminou o último degrau o loiro girou o skate e parou, sendo aplaudido pelos outros que assistiam. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquela demonstração, porém; nem sempre conseguia sair-se tão bem, e finalizava a ousada ação com um ou mais hematomas. Ou joelhos e cotovelos ralados.

Sam, que também apreciava o desafio e adrenalina, tomou um caminho diferente: saltou para o corrimão de metal, deslizando com os patins _roller_ de lado, chegando a tirar algumas faíscas. A manobra, menos arriscada que a de Dean, conseguia mais velocidade. E foi igualmente apreciada pela improvisada torcida assim que o garoto aterrissou no chão.

– Brinquedinho de viado – Dean resmungou olhando pro _roller,_ fazendo Sam rir – Ei, espera aí! – chamou ao ver que o irmão continuava patinando. Colocou o boné azul com a aba para trás, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e disparou atrás do irmão caçula.

**S&D**

Assim que chegaram em casa, Dean deixou o skate encostado na parede da varanda e entrou; arremessou a mochila, que um dia tinha sido branca, sobre o sofá e foi em direção a cozinha. Enquanto Sam sentava-se num dos pequenos degraus para descalçar os patins.

– O pai saiu com um grupo – o loiro gritou da cozinha, ao encontrar um recado na geladeira preso com um imã – Volta na segunda de manhã.

Os olhos verdes localizaram algum dinheiro sobre o balcão da cozinha e brilharam de satisfação. Aquilo significava pizza no jantar.

– Ele disse pra onde foi? – Sam perguntou entrando no lugar.

– Nops – o loiro respondeu pegando biscoitos de chocolate de um pote e enfiando na boca – Tive uma idéia...

O caçula rolou os olhos.

– Ir pra casa do Cas filar bolo de carne da mãe dele.

– He, he, he – Dean pegou mais um biscoito – Hoje é _sábado_, bro. E o bolo de carne da senhora N. é uma delícia!

– Vou mandar um SMS avisando.

– A gente pode fazer um aquecimento também – o mais velho acertou um tapa com as costas da mão no peito do outro – A competição está chegando... a gente não ta ensaiando como deveria.

– Boa idéia – Sam concordou.

– Então vamos logo, Sammy.

– É Sam...

Mas o rapaz foi ignorado pelo mais velho que correu até o quarto que eles dividiam e voltou de lá com duas cases nas mãos. Entregou uma para Samuel, antes de colocar a própria nas costas.

– Avisou?

– Avisei sim. Cas respondeu que tudo bem.

– Ótimo. Assim a gente descobre por que ele não foi na aula hoje – o rapaz loiro soou preocupado. Castiel Novak era o um dos melhores amigos dos irmãos, e estava na mesma sala de Dean Winchester, ambos com dezessete anos. Sam, o caçula, estava ainda no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio e era dois anos mais novo. Cas era meio nerd e nem um pouco fã de esportes (principalmente os radicais), geralmente não faltava às aulas.

Ao sair da casa Dean estava novamente sobre o adorado skate e Sam já tinha calçado os patins. Juntos seguiram para a casa de Castiel, levando não apenas a case com os instrumentos musicais, mas sonhos juvenis dos mais variados tons.

Mal sabiam eles que uma desagradável surpresa os esperava na casa do amigo.

Continua...

* * *

Hello! Sei que U.A. não é um gênero muito apreciado por aí, mas eu gosto tanto que resolvi arriscar.

Só pra constar: Novak é o sobrenome do Jimmy, a casca do Castiel. Resolvi transforma-los em pai e filho. Mais explicações sobre isso e outras coisas no decorrer da trama!

A gente se vê por aí!


End file.
